Un voyage qui rapproche
by Love-Fiction-2000
Summary: OS : Quand Lucy, Natsu et leur groupe partent pour une mission paradisiaque et que le train a un accident. Natsu et Lucy, éloignés et amoureux, vont considérablement se rapprocher.


OS N°1

Lucy marchait sur le trottoir. Elle était impatiente a vrai dire. Elle partait aujourd'hui en mission à la mer. Bon, pas pour une séance baignade-bronzette, mais c'était mieux qu'à la montagne, où elle restait cachée dans Horlugium. Elle avait donc prit sur elle de trouver une mission sympa, et y était parvenue : 600 000 joyaux pour arrêter un monstre marin aux côtes de la ville d'Alladria. Ville, soit dit en passant, paradisiaque et réputée pour ses plages ensoleillée et tranquilles. Donc, un monstre marin y est tres mal vu, d'où cette récompenses alléchante.

Elle arriva a la gare : seul point gênant de la mission, cette ville-paradis se trouvait de l'autre côté du continent. Bon, elle ferait avec. Elle se promis de monter dans un autre wagon que Natsu, pour éviter ses interminables monologues et et son mal des transports, bien que Wendy veillait aux grains.

Elle accéléra le pas.

Debout, à côté de la gare de Magnolia, se tenait une guerrier aux cheveux bordeaux, un jeune homme torse nu, une fillette aux cheveux bleus et deux chats. Mais ce n'étais pas la peur ou la gêne d'arriver la dernier qui la fit instinctivement accélérer le pas. Ce fut plutôt le sourire enfantin et charmeur d'un mage aux cheveux rose qui lui faisait signe. Plutôt musclé, de une beauté déconcertante et d'un sourire a en faire tomber plus d'une dans les pommes, oui, Natsu Dragneer avait tout pour plaire. Mais aucune ne semblait assez bien pour lui. Malgré tout, Lucy se dépêcha. Elle l'appréciait plus qu'un peu...

Le sort Troiia lancé sur le jeune homme aux cheveux roses pales, nos amis montèrent dans le train, direction la ville d'Alladria.

Lucy monta dans le dernier wagon, en compagnie d'Erza. Plus vers l'avant, Gray surveillait Natsu, et Wendy renouvelait de temps à autre son sort si bénéfique pour le dragon slayer. Lucy songea une fois de plus au chasseur qui avait voler son Coeur. Car ce n'était plus une intuition : elle était belle et bien amoureuse de ce fils de dragon. Elle fini par s'assoupir, consciente de la présence de son ami dans son esprit fatigué.

Un bruit sourd la fit sortir de son sommeil. Erza n'était plus la. Elle a dut aller les voir, songea-t-elle. Mais d'où venait ce bruit ? Elle ouvrit le fenêtre, avant de la refermer en vitesse et de se diriger vers la sortie du wagon. Un autre train les collaient et, ne parvenant pas à s'arrêter, il n'allait pas tarder à leur rentrer dedans.

Elle se débattit avec la poignée du véhicule, jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement du wagon lui signale que sa y est, il les avaient percutés. Le wagon tangua et se renversa, l'écrasant définitivement.

Dans un dernier cri, elle perdit connaissance.

PDV Natsu

Heureusement que Wendy était la, grâce à elle ne parvenait à garder un esprit tranquille et sans nausées !

Je discutait avec ce crétin de glaçon, toujours torse nu, et ma chère sauveuse, attendant patiemment l'arrêt du train. Mais nous en avions pour un certain temps. J'en était conscient.

Pourquoi avais-je accepter cette mission a l'autre bout du monde ? Eh bien, tout simplement pour les beaux yeux de la constellationniste qui nous accompagnait. Lucy Heartfilia. Une beauté digne des plus grand, extrêmement puissante et assez arrogante. Tout ce que je cherchais. Qu'est ce qui clochais ? Rien, à part moi. Jamais timide, et bien plus maintenant !

L'ouverture de la porte du wagon me coupa dans mes explications. Je regardait vite fait qui arrivait et dut surpris de découvrir une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges, qui portait...une jupe et une chemise !

\- Qui...qui êtes vous ?! Et qu'avais vous fait a Erza !

Surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux et répondit.

\- Quoi ? Enfin Natsu, c'est moi, Erza !

\- Non, pas possible !

Gray pouffa conscient de mon petit jeu avec la mage aux armures. En effet, elle ne portait pas d'armure, chose rare en soit. Presque une situation unique ! Moi dans un train sans ronchonner et Erza sans armure. Vite, une photo !

Erza compris face à nos expressions moqueuse et fit un sourire sadique. Elle changea et prit son armure du purgatoire.

\- Tu préfères celle la Natsu ?

Je sursautais.

\- Non non, désolé. Je...je préférais l'autre.

Elle se changea de nouveau.

\- Et bien tu voit quand tu veut ?

\- Où est Lu-chan ?

Je me retournais vers Wendy. Ah oui, très bonne question. Attendant la réponse, je le retournais vers Erza.

\- Elle dort. J'ai préférer la laisser se reposer.

Je sourit méchamment et commençais à me lever. Un bras puissant me stoppa.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas la réveiller en lui sautant dessus comme la dernière fois ! Laisse la dormir un peu !

Déçu, mais pas très rassuré face à elle, j'accédais donc à sa "requête". Oui, bon ok...c'est vrai, je capitulais. Mais elle est trop effrayante !

Je me rassis et commençais une discutions avec Wendy sur les sorts Troiia et leur efficacité, pendant que nos deux autres amis papotaient autre chose, et que Happy proposait un poisson a Carla...encore.

Un bruit d'explosion et un mouvement suspect du wagon nous fit sortir de notre discution. C'est quoi sa ?

\- Eh, c'est quoi ce bruit ?, demanda le glaçon.

\- On bouge plus. Enfin, pas dans le bon sens.

En effet, nous tanguions, et les wagons finirent par s'écraser sur le sol.

\- Merde, c'est quoi sa ?!, hurlais-je.

\- On a eu un accident.

Je soupirais. On allait bien. Même si ce n'étais pas fini. Une série d'explosions retentit à travers les wagon, allant du bout jusqu'à nous. "On est foutus" fut ma dernière pensée. Triste non ?

Je me réveillait peu Apres. Enfin, je croit. Je doit avouer qu'après un accident pareil, j'ai pas vraiment la notion du temps...

Happy, qui tentait de me réveiller, soupira.

\- T'es vivant !

\- On dirait bien. Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont les autres ?

Happy grimaça.

\- Erza est la plus solide, elle s'est relevée et cherche à aider les blessés. Gray est introuvable, de même que...Lucy. Wendy est sortie et soigne le plus de blessés graves possible. Carla est avec elle.

Je me figeais. Mon rival était introuvable. Et celle que j'aimais aussi. Mais non ! C'est quoi mon truc avec les filles ! Toutes celles pour qui je craque meurt ou disparaissent ! Apres on se demande pourquoi je ne veut pas être en couple !

\- On...on doit les...les retrouver.

\- Aye sir !

Il allait bien au moins lui. Cela me rassurait un peu. Pas beaucoup car deux de mes amis étaient introuvable, mais un peu.

PDV Lucy

Je grimaçait. Oui, avant même de sortir de mon inconscience forcée, je grimaçait sous le coup de la douleur. J'étais couchée sur le dos, une jambe prise sous ce qui ressemblait à la carrosserie du train. Aïe ! Je tentais de me relever et compris ensuite la raison de ma douleur a l'abdomen : je m'étais empalée. Une pièce de métal rouillée, peut être une pointe de métal ou un vieux tuyau. Je ne pouvais pas bouger et me vidais de mon sang. Je portais la main à ma ceinture...de mieux en mieux ! J'avais perdu mes clées. Sans elles, je ne pourrais sortir de la. Désespérée, je priais pour que mes amis s'en sortent mieux que moi. Comme sa s'est passé plus a l'arrière, sa devrait aller. Enfin, pour eux, pas pour moi.

PDV Gray

Je sortais du "sommeil" en me frottant les yeux. Je me souvenais avoir entendu le train exploser, puis être sorti du wagon et avoir foncer vers le bout. Je savais que Lucy s'en tirerais peut être pas. Je devais faire en sorte qu'elle y survive. Non pas que je soit amoureux d'elle, loin de la, elle était a Natsu et il nous l'avais fait clairement comprendre, a Gajeel (non pas que cela soit vraiment nécessaire...), moi, Luxus (meme remarque), Elfman, et bien sur Loki. Il se l'appropriait ! Mais bon. Il l'aime, je dit rien.

Bref, c'est une petite soeur pour moi. Ma protégée. Mais j'avais échouer.

Je me releva en boitillant. Ma jambe droite devait être déboîtée. Pas le temps de me soigner. Je la remettait en place d'un coup sec avant de geler une sorte d'attelle le long de ma jambe, qui gardait également la douleur.

Je sorti du wagon retourné et un spectacle macabre s'offrit a moi : trois des 5 wagons étaient en flammes, dont deux qui avaient exploser. Le troisième était écrasé sous le quatrième. Lucy était obligatoirement dans un de ceux la.

Je gelais l'incendie et filait vers le wagon du bout. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol. Lucy n'était pas parmis eux. Tant mieux.

J'entrais dans le wagon et chercha la jeune fille.

PDV Natsu

Ouch ! Voila ma première pensée. J'avais une bosse a assommer un âne. Heureusement pour moi, je n'en suis pas un...

J'avais le dos en compote et une migraine d'enfer. Sinon, j'étais sur pied.

Je me redressais en vitesse. Merde ! Il s'était passé quoi la ?

Le train s'est retourné ! Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy et Happy/Carla, où étaient-ils ?

Je me précipitait hors du wagon. Erza sortait les gens blessés, Wendy soignait les plus gravement atteints, Happy et Carla discutaient, avec une tête abominable. Mais où étaient passé le glaçon et Luce. Lucy ! Ma Lucy ! Dites moi qu'elle va bien...

La je paniquais, et j'ai pas honte de le dire. Ma Luce était plus importante que n'importe qui.

Je fouillais les wagons, mais mon flaire était arrêté par les effluves de mort et de sang qui régnaient ici. Je ressortait a chaque fois bredouille. Erza vint m'aider. Mais toujours rien. Je ne trouvais même pas l'icerberg.

Je ne lui ait même pas dit...oui, c'est vrai. Je ne lui ait jamais dit que je l'aimais. Non. Jamais. Je me jurais de le lui avouer à la seconde où on la retrouvera. Je ne voulais pas la perdre. Elle avait le droit de savoir. De connaître les sentiments.

Une odeur connue et plutot cool apparue. Le glaçon. Avec une odeur plus mélangée. Sang, rouille, peur, fatigue, et une plus distincte...Luce !

Je fonçais dans la direction que mon flair indiquait : Gray (oui, je l'ai appeler par son prénom !) portait une Lucy en sang et inconsciente dans ses bras. Elle avait un trou impressionnant dans la poitrine, saignait à la tête et grelottait. Je me précipita vers elle et la prit dans mes bras. Elle restait inconsciente.

Des urgences finirent par arriver. Wendy avait soigner les blessures les plus graves de Lucy, mais rien n'était encore jouer.

Elle fut vite emmenée, Gray aussi. Erza et moi, en état, avons juste raccompagner Wendy et Carla a la guilde, suivis d'Happy qui ne lâchait pas sa Carla d'une semelle.

Nous sommes arrivés et avons apprit la nouvelle aux autres : Gray était blessé et Lucy dans un état critique.

Bien sur, des mages (oui, surtout des filles) pleurèrent. Jubia peta un câble. Son Gray d'amour était blessé. Pour la calmer, je lui dit que nous irons les voir dans la soirée. Pour le moment, les visites étaient interdites.

L'après midi passa d'une telle lenteur...effroyable !

Je comptais les secondes. Puis, je reçu une lacrima [Moi : Tellement moderne !]. Je pouvais y aller.

Arrivés à l'hôpital de Magnolia, Jubia fila voir son Gray-sama. Moi, j'allais voir ma Luce. Elle était consciente.

Je m'approchait de son lit, plutôt calme pour une fois. J'avais peur qu'elle m'en veuille. De ne pas avoir réussi à la protéger. Pourtant, elle m'accueilli avec un sourire magnifique.

\- Natsu...

Je me j'étais au bas de son lit.

\- Pardonne moi Luce !

\- Natsu..., tenta t-elle.

-J'ai échouer...

\- Nan, arrête je...

\- J'ai pas réussi à te protéger ! Je suis tellement, tellement dés...

Elle me fit taire d'une baiser. Bien sur, j'y répondit, après un bref temps de réflexion...c'était pas normal, cette situation. L'inverse aurait été mille fois plus logique. A court d'oxygène, nous nous séparions à regret.

\- Stop Natsu. Je ne veut pas que tu te sente coupable. Je t'aime Nat.

\- Moi aussi Luce. Je voulait te le dire. J'ai eu si peur...

\- Moi aussi. Mais tout va bien maintenant ! Nous sommes enfin réunis. Ensemble.

J'acquiesça. Ensemble.

Lucy sorti de l'hôpital le lendemain. Nous sommes allés directement à la guilde, collés l'un à l'autre, main dans la main.

Bien sur, Mira a voulu une confirmation, et a fair un malaise quant nous nous sommes embrassés en public...faut savoir ce qu'elle veut celle la !

Elle a fini par emménager chez moi (Lucy, pas Mira !), même si c'est plutôt moi qui ait emménager chez elle. Bein quoi, j'y passait déjà mes nuits !

Bref, nous ne nous quittons plus.

Je souhaite a tout le monde un amour pareil.


End file.
